


Pale Fire

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ANONAPRIL, Anon April, Extreme noncon, F/M, Hostile take over, House on Fire, Major gun violence, Murder, Rey is 16, Star Wars AU, based on an idea from Nikita show, company take over, coup, dead dove, do not eat, dubcon, extreme dubcon, kylo is 33, operation pale fire, physical violence, this is violent and dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: Rey’s father is the CEO of a large company. His second hand man, Kylo Ren has a different idea regarding the future of the company and the future of Rey. This is dark, and has noncon. You have been warned. For Anon April!





	1. Watching, waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from an episode of Nikita, called “Operation Pale Fire”. This story will be very dark and I’m using anon April to test the limits of what I can write without judgement. So enjoy. BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Rey jerked awake to the sound of loud pops and bangs. The air smelled smoky and heavy. She rubbed her eyes quickly as the sound got louder. What the hell was going on? 

 

She padded across the floor rug to the window. Her room was nestled in the third floor of the manor. Rey’s father was the CEO of an oil company so the family could afford it.

 

It was a small family of her and her parents and his second in command, Kylo Ren. The manor was like a compound, so the sounds were not normal at all. 

 

Rey pushed the window open and the noise got louder. There was no mistaking it for fireworks now. Definitely gunshots. A smoky haze filled the air and her eyes shot down to the level beneath hers. A blaze of fire was lapping the outer walls from the window. 

 

She gasped and ran to the other side of the room to grab her coat and slippers. The house was on fucking fire! She raced into the hallway and gunshots echoed in the distance. Rey’s only thought was to find her parents. She shoved the door to the master bedroom open and found her mother, frantically throwing a bunch of money and papers into a large bag. 

 

“Mama, what are you doing? Our house is on fire! Let find daddy and get out of here!” Rey shrieked at her mom. The older woman ignored her and continued emptying the contents of their safe into her bag. 

 

“I  _ told _ him not to trust that man. I  _ told  _ him!” 

 

“What are you talking about? Stop! Let’s go! We have to find dad and find a way out!”

 

Rey rushed to her mother and tugged on her sleeve. The heavy bag spilled slightly and they ran into the dark hallway. Her mother took the lead to the staircase. 

 

They got halfway down the staircase when Rey almost tripped over a body at the bottom of the stairs. Bile crept up her throat as she recognized the body as one of their guards. Her mother ignored it and dragged Rey through the kitchen. 

 

“Who are these people?” She asked breathlessly as they ran across the tile floor. Her mother didn’t answer her as she peeked around corners. 

 

Just as they were about to open the door to the back servant's hallway, a string of gunshots went off behind them. Rey and her mother immediately ducked and held each other close. They trembled as the lights flickered. 

 

“Father down!” A voice rung out. Rey’s heart sank. She hoped that didn’t mean what she thought it meant. She looked to her mother and the teary eyes confirmed the truth. Her lower lip trembled as they heard the sound of boots approaching. 

 

“Where are the daughter and mother? That fire on the west side of the house will soon take over the whole property! They couldn’t have gotten out. The front door is sealed off by the fire.”

 

“Let’s check the servant's hallway. I saw a back way down past the study.” 

 

The two sets of boots stomped off. Rey’s mother shoved the bag into her hands. 

 

“Go back upstairs and climb out the window of my bedroom. There are plenty of places for you to climb down on.”

 

“But mom, what about—“

 

“Then once you get down, run. I mean it, Rey, run as far as you can and never look back. There is enough money in there for you to get yourself a new identity.” 

 

“Mama stop this! We can escape together! Let’s go back around and then we can—“

 

“No! I’m going to start a distraction so you can get out. I will always love you. Now go!”

 

With that, Rey was shoved roughly away and her mother turned towards the servant's hallway without another word. She clutched the bag in her hands and choked out a sob.

 

Who was doing this? Where was Kylo? Was he dead too? He was practically family to them. Chances were if her dad was dead, so was he. They were never far away from each other. 

 

She pushed all of the thoughts from her mind as her focus because of survival. Rey couldn’t think that this was the last time she’d see her mother. She raced back up the stairs, lucky enough to evade any gunmen. 

 

She locked the door to her parents’ room behind her and ran to the window. The smoke was covering the air everywhere and she had to be fast. 

 

Rey opened the window and threw the bag over and watched as it landed on the second-floor balcony. She could make it if she was careful. Just as she was about to put a leg over the windowsill, gunshots ripped through the bedroom door. 

 

Her heart fluttered as she got to the ground. She couldn’t get down carefully now! Her mind muddled with fear from the close encounter, Rey dove under her parents’ bed and curled up in the middle. She hoped they would see nobody in the room and leave. 

 

The door opened slowly and she held her breath. 

 

“Rey?” A familiar voice called out into the room. Kylo! He was alive! Something in her gut told her that this was off, but her heart was too ecstatic to care. Kylo has been there when she was a baby and sixteen years later, he was still a huge part of the family at 33 years old. 

 

“Rey, honey, you in here? It’s okay, you can come out. I killed the guards that shot up the door. You’re safe. I’m here now.”

 

Rey slowly crawled out from under the bed and looked up to see his dark eyes trained on her. He had a large cut on his face from his eye to his neck. He smiled and held out a hand. 

 

She took it and he pulled her up to stand in front of him. He put his gun away and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. 

 

“Are you hurt?” He asked in a gentle voice. Rey shook her head before bursting into tears. She clung to him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He was so big, her hands never touched. 

 

“They-they killed daddy. Why? W-whose doing this?” She sobbed. 

 

He didn’t answer as he stroked her hair and shushed her. 

 

“It’s okay, Rey, Everything is going to be fine. It’s just us now.”

 

Rey sniffled into his chest and he hugged her tighter. Boots quickly approached and she whipped around to see three masked men rushing into the room. Her heart dropped. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the inevitable blow. 

 

It didn’t come.

 

“Hey, boss, we have to leave. This fire is getting out of control!”

 

Rey opened her eyes to see who they were talking to. Their gaze, through the mask holes, were all on Kylo, as if waiting on direction. She looked up to see his expression changed from kind to cold.

 

“Kylo? What do they mean?” She asked in a whisper. She let go of him and stepped back. Kylo sighed and smirked at her as he followed her steps until she was backed against the wall. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Rey. There really is no easy way to tell you this. You are no longer heiress to the Takodana. Due to your father’s unexpected death, I’m taking over.” 

 

Rey looked up at him with disgust as he stroked her cheek lightly. She flinched away as pulled his pistol back out, flipping it around. 

 

“Go ahead. Kill me, you traitorous son of a bitch.” She hissed.

 

“Ahhh Rey, I’ve always loved that spark in you. I’m not going to kill you, sweetheart. There’s still a use for you yet.”

 

As he raised the gun to knock her unconscious, Rey heard a voice over Kylo’s walkie-talkie.

 

“Mother down.”

  
  
  



	2. My Prey is Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo face off in a hotel room as Kylo reveals his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the reviews and kudos :) just a reminder that this is not a happy story and will get darker with each chapter. 
> 
> Warning: noncon touching and mentions of dubcon/noncon.

Rey woke up burrowed in a lush comforter and aches all over her body. For a moment she thought she was in her room, at home, safe and sound. That was until she opened one eye and everything rushed back into her memory like a sharp whip. 

 

She felt a painful tug on her heart as she realized that both of her parents were dead. The hardest part was that Kylo, her father’s best friend and confidante, was responsible for their deaths. 

 

Tears brimmed her eyes at the loss and she felt as if she was going to throw up. Rey threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom across the room. She leaned over the toilet and dry heaved. Snot ran down her nose and she cried out for her parents. 

 

For what felt like hours, Rey remained curled up in the bathroom, her body wracked by sniffles and sobs. She finally dried her eyes and washed her face and walked back into the bedroom. 

 

She jumped at Kylo sitting casually on the chair near the window. He was scrolling through his phone and brought his eyes lazily up to hers.

 

“Did you get it all out, Rey?” He asked. Rey snarled at him as she walked up to him and ripped the phone from his hands and threw it to the floor. Kylo smirked and crossed his arms. 

 

“How could you! I’m calling the police and you will be arrested for murdering my p-parents, you monster! I hope you rot and jail!” She said with a shout. Kylo stood, towering over her and Rey took a timid step back. 

 

“Such ugly words out of a pretty little mouth. Besides, there’s no way to prove it. You forget that I’ve been planning this for months.”

 

Rey’s jaw dropped and began to beat her fists on his chest, screaming. The tears fell freely and she tried to hit anything she could make contact with. Kylo took the blows before carefully taking her wrists in his hands. 

 

“Now, now, Rey, don’t throw a tantrum. You are almost seventeen. Act your age.” He mused, walking her over to the bed. Sitting her down, he sat next to her and cradled her in his arms. Rey fought the grip but was too exhausted to try too hard. 

 

Eventually, she just sniffled in his arms and he stroked her hair. 

 

“As I was saying, I’ve planned this for a while now. Give it a month or two and I’ll be the hero for saving the last living daughter of the Takodana family. Together, you and I will rule the company.”

 

Rey didn’t believe what she was hearing. He killed her parents so  _ they _ could take over?

 

“But w-why? I don’t understand.”

 

“Because your father was a weak leader. All him and your mother cared about was keeping the risk the same and not growing the company. Instead, they would use their salaries to go on vacations, rather than look for acquisitions or risks.” He started, standing up and pacing.

 

He was going on and on about the risks  _ he would’ve  _ taken to bring the company to a new height. 

 

Rey bit her lip and watched each movement. Her eyes noticed the door that must lead to a way out. She had to get out and get to the police, to tell the truth. That  _ he _ was behind this. 

 

“I mean, I tried to talk to him, to show him how we could build the company. But no, I was just a boy to him and I would never know how to make any important decisions. So I took matters into my own hands. Then there was  _ you _ . I’ve held you since the day you were born, Rey. My little sunshine.”

 

Rey winced at the nickname he always called her years ago. He practically raised her when her parents were away. The urge to puke rose in her throat once more. 

 

“You grew up into a beautiful woman and I wanted you so bad. Everything your father had, I wanted. A family, the company, I just couldn’t stand by and watch him waste it. So I took it for myself.” 

 

Her eyes shot to him in anger and she snarled. “You are a murderer! You killed my parents out of jealousy! You’re sick if you think I’d ever want to have anything to do with you again after what you’ve done!”

 

Before he could turn around to face her, Rey darted towards the other door and jerked It open. She fell into the hallway and took off. 

 

“YOU STUPID GIRL, GET BACK HERE!” his voice boomed into the hallway. Rey didn’t look back as she searched for the first friendly face she could find. She realized that she was in a hotel. She screamed and raced for the elevator. 

 

He was hot on her trail as she smacked the elevator button and prayed it was fast. She turned to see Kylo quickly approaching and made a beeline for the emergency stairs. 

 

“REY, STOP!” He screamed, his voice echoing in the stairwell like thunder. Rey ignored him and skipped steps two to three at a time when she tripped and fell the remaining set of stairs. She hit her head on the ground and groaned. 

 

Kylo caught up to her and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. 

 

“You’re in trouble now, Rey. Almost causing a scene like that.”

 

She moaned the entire way back to the hotel room, inwardly cursing her luck. She was so close to freedom. He stumbled into their room and slammed the door behind him, 

 

Placing Rey on the bed, Kylo began to check her head for bleeding. She winced at his touch. 

 

“It doesn’t look too bad. I’ll get you some ice, honey.” 

 

He came back with a bag of ice and a washcloth for her head. Rey didn’t thank him when he placed it on her forehead. He sat next to her and rubbed her back.

 

“Stop touching me, Kylo.” She said with a hiss. He laughed softly and shook his head. 

 

“You are going to have to get used to me touching you, Rey. I’m going to be touching a lot more of you in the days to come.”

 

She looked up in shock and scooted away from him. Kylo stopped her and yanked the ice pack away from her head. He gripped her face and brought her so close their noses were touching. 

 

“What? Are you afraid of a little physical contact, honey? I promise you’ll like it. I know I will. I’ve been watching you for a long time.”

 

“Kylo, I’m sixteen.”

 

“Don’t worry, Rey, I’ll be gentle.” 

 

He nuzzled her nose against his and Rey tried to shrink back, but Kylo only tightened his grip. He winked at her and let go as his phone went off. Rey sighed in relief as he snatched it off the floor and walked to the other side of the room. 

 

She curled back up in the bed with a throbbing headache. She had to find a way out of here. Rey knew she was in a hotel now, but where? How the hell could she evade him? 

 

“Yeah, I got it, we’ll be leaving first thing in the morning after my press conference. Can you have the company plane ready?”

 

“Where are we going?” She asked timidly. Kylo shot her a look and ignored her. He quickly ended the conversation and tossed the phone on the nearby chair after sending a quick message. 

 

“Don’t you worry about that. I don’t trust you enough yet to tell you the plan. You’re still  _ emotional _ right now.”

 

Rey wrung her hands in defeat as he approached once more. Her heart quickened and panic rose in her throat. She didn’t want him to act on what he was suggesting earlier. 

 

“I’m going to get us some dinner. There’s a guard outside the door, so no more surprises from you, got it? He’s a lot less nice than I am.” He smiled down at her. Rey bunched the covers up to her chin and glared in her direction. 

 

“No little kiss for me, Rey?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

He leaned down and got in her face again, this time, their lips barely touching.

 

“Don’t give me ideas, honey. You are on borrowed time until I act on them.” He murmured into her mouth. Rey shivered as he stood up and walked out of the room. She let out a breath and whimpered. 

 

She had to get the hell out of here. 


	3. There’s no escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the plane takes off, Rey continues to resist Kylo.

_ Rey sat at the kitchen table late on a Saturday night. Her parents were out on a date at a new restaurant that just opened in town. Her headphones were shoved deep in her ear as she jammed out to the latest boy band all of her friends were raging about; the Cantina Brothers.  _

 

_ Tapping her pencil to the beat, she resisted the urge to scream at her math homework. Just as she was erasing the latest answer, her headphones were jerked off her head.  _

 

_ “Whatcha listening to, Rey?” Kylo teased as he placed them on his own head. She giggled at his scowl as he pulled them off quickly and tossing it on the tabletop.  _

 

_ “How can you listen to that shit. It’s awful.”  _

 

_ “It’s just something mindless to listen to while I try to figure out this problem set.”  _

 

_ “Let me see, maybe I can help.”  _

 

_ Kylo pulled up a chair next to her and took her pencil. Rey watched wide eyed as he completed her homework in less than ten minutes flat.  _

 

_ “So that’s why papa pays you the big bucks. You are a genius at Calculus.”  _

 

_ He laughed and playfully pushed the pencil behind her ear before tugging on her earlobe gently.  _

 

_ “That’s the exact reason, kiddo.” _

 

_ They sat in silence for a few moments with the music still blaring from the headphones. Rey pulled the pencil out and set to put her books away.  _

 

_ Kylo got up and acted like he was about to leave when he turned around.  _

 

_ “Oh, there was a reason I was looking for you. The panic room. Your dad told me he left a bunch of papers in there for me to grab and stash in the office. But I’m such an idiot, Rey, I’ve forgotten the code.” _

 

_ Rey hopped up and started walking towards the panic room hidden behind her dad’s study.  _

 

_ “Sure! I’ll unlock it for you.” She said, approaching the bookcase. She pulled a seemingly innocent book out to reveal a keypad. Rey didn’t realize how close Kylo was until she took a small step back and bumped into his chest.  _

 

_ “Sorry.” She murmured. He leaned down and laid a head on her shoulder as she pressed the buttons, “1127”. Papa’s birthday. A beep pierced the silence and the bookcase opened to reveal a small metal room inside.  _

 

_ “That was easy enough.” _

 

_ Rey stepped into the panic room and hugged herself. This room always made her claustrophobic.  _

 

_ “I hate it in here.” She whispered. Kylo turned to her and cocked his head.  _

 

_ “Why is that? It’s a safe place for you guys incase anything were to happen. Your father has quite a few enemies, Rey. You wouldn’t want them to find out this code.” _

 

_ Rey shivered and took a step backwards. She wanted to get out of there.  _

 

_ “Well, it’s a good thing none of them do. But it’s an easy password, so maybe he should change it.” _

 

_ “I could do it for him. How do you change it?” His long fingers toyed with the keypad, brushing each one. A strange feeling settled in Rey’s stomach but she couldn’t place it.  _

 

_ “I think you just hit the password three times and then click what you want. I don’t know. Did you get those papers? It’s cold in here.” _

 

_ “I didn’t see them. I guess he must’ve forgot to put them in here. Oh well. Thanks anyway, Rey. You’ve helped a lot.” _

 

_ She smiled and followed him back into the kitchen for a snack, unaware that a week later, the password had changed. _

 

_ ——————————————————————- _

 

Rey was jerked out of the black town car onto the tarmac. Stumbling forward, she looked with a trembling chin at her family’s private plane. 

 

One of Kylo’s guards pushed her ahead, keeping the hood from her sweatshirt secure over her head and most of her face. She figured Kylo wasn’t ready to announce to the world that she was still alive. 

 

Rey didn’t have a moment to brace herself for the painful familiarity of her family’s plane as she was ushered up the stairs and down the middle of the aisle to her usual chair. 

 

She plopped down on the soft leather and blinked back the tears as memories flooded her brain. All of the family trips that she would never experience again caused a pang in her heart. 

 

“Let’s get this thing off the ground. I’m ready to be out of this country in an hour.” Kylo barked from the cockpit. Rey pulled the hood further over her face to hide from him. 

 

She thought she got away with it when the hood was pulled back abruptly, revealing shiny tears on her cheeks. Kylo tsked and bent down to her level to wipe them.

 

“What’s the matter, Rey? We’re going to that private beach you love so much.”

 

“I don’t want to go anywhere with  _ you.”  _  She hissed. He patted her cheek gently and laughed as he stood back to his full height. 

 

“We’ll see. I’m about to order lunch for us, what do you want? Your favorite Cobb salad, extra pickles, no eggs?”

 

Rey winced at how well he knew everything about her. He was spending all this time watching her and she had no idea. She nodded timidly and crossed her arms and the plane door closed. 

 

She ignored Kylo as he came back and buckled her seat belt for her, his hands lingering a moment longer than they needed to on her thigh. Rey stared out the window as the plan began its ascent.

 

She sniffled as she remembered that her mom always held her hand because she knew Rey hated this part. Now, she had no one to comfort her except the monster in front of her. 

 

Kylo has turned his chair so he could face her and his eyebrow raised at her attempt to hold in her fear of the take off. 

 

“Do you want me to hold your hand, honey?” He asked in a mocking tone. 

 

She vehemently shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. 

 

Once the plane tapered off at the altitude for the remainder of the flight, Kylo pulled out her tray and his and set their lunch down. He scooped up a bite of her salad in his mouth with a metal fork as she studied the plastic one in her hand.

 

“I can’t exactly trust you with something that could be a weapon, sorry.”

 

She picked around at her food while he talked about what he planned for them at the beach. 

 

“This is just the getaway you need, Rey. When you come back, we’ll go to a trusted publicist and release the story that you survived. Then you and I can discuss more about how we want to run the company. The way it was meant to be run.”

 

Rey seethed as she finished her lunch. The way he talked about her father being  _ weak _ insulted her. After everything her family had done for Kylo. 

 

She shoved the half eaten salad away and leaned back in her seat. Kylo snapped his fingers to the flight staff and they quickly cleared it away without a second look. 

 

One of the flight attendants brought them water and Rey tapped her lightly. 

 

“Tell me, Glenda, what do you think about all of this?”

 

“I’m sorry miss.” Was all the attendant said as she hurried away. 

 

“Great! You’ve brainwashed the entire staff.” She huffed, unbuckling her seatbelt. Rey stood up and turned to walk to the back of the plane when a strong hand pulled her back. 

 

She stumbled backwards as Kylo guided her right into his lap. He played with her hair and his hot breath was on her neck. Rey struggled against him and he ground his hips against her butt and groaned. 

 

“Rey, you keep doing that to me and we’re going end up joining the mile high club. Wouldn’t that be fun?” He murmured into her neck, his lips brushing against the skin.

 

“Let me go, you sick freak!” She screamed. Rey began slapping behind her, hoping to grab something, anything that would cause him to lose his grip on her. She got a fistful his hair and yanked, hard. 

 

He grunted in pain and loosened his grip on her. She scurried off of him and ran toward the back of the plane. 

 

Rey pushed the door to the small cabin open and saw Glenda tidying up the room. 

 

“Do I have anything to change into?”

 

“Of course! Mr. Ren packed your bag. Let me get it for you.”

 

A leather bag was tossed on the bed and Rey toyed with the tag awkwardly until Glenda dismissed herself. She unzipped it and emptied the contents onto the bed. 

 

The smell of her room at home invaded her nose and her eyes stung. She crawled into the bed and held a sweater to her nose while she sobbed. She didn’t care how loud she was or who was listening. They were all fucking traitors. Listening to Kylo and following his orders. 

 

Did they know that he murdered her parents? Or did he spin the same twisted story he was planning on telling everyone else in the world? 

 

She gathered enough courage to change into a pair of pajamas. The flight to the island was over 15 more hours so she had plenty of time to sleep. 

 

Rey snuggled into the covers, with the sweater next to her and started to drift asleep when she heard the door slide open. 

 

“Rey?”

 

It was Kylo. She ignored him and pretended to be asleep. He shuffled quietly into the room, closing the door behind him. Please just let him say something and  _ leave _ . Rey faked deep breathing as she felt the bed dip beside her. 

 

“You awake, baby?”

 

“Leave me alone, Kylo. Please.” She begged, her voice muffled by the sweater. He pulled the sweater away and laid next to her. She could feel him against her and she tried to move away. 

 

He breathed into her hair and sighed. His arms brushed hers softly and they landed at her hips, where he gripped her closer to him. 

 

“Kylo,  _ please.”  _

 

“I want to fuck you so bad. I’ve waited so long, Rey.”

 

Rey froze in place as he played with the waistband of her pajama shorts. She swallowed tightly as his hands left burning marks across her clammy skin with each touch. She grasped his hands to stop his movements. 

 

“Kylo, I said stop.” She said with a menacing tone. 

 

In an angry sigh, Kylo sat up and jerked Rey up with him. Her nose was touching his as he threatened her with gritted teeth.

 

“I’ll give you this one last time, Rey. I’m tired of waiting. You know I can take whatever I want. Hell, I already have.”

 

He released her from his grip and got up, leaving Rey shaking as he leaned on the door. 

 

“Enjoy your night alone, baby. Because once we get to the beach, your mine.”

 

With that, he slammed the door shut behind him. 

  
  



	4. My blood’s pumping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the beach and Rey faces the harsh reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! 
> 
> Trigger warning: dubcon big time.

Rey woke up with salty crust along her eyes from crying herself to sleep. She hugged the sweater to her chest as Glenda knocked on the door. 

 

“Breakfast, Rey!” She said cheerfully as she let herself in. Rey scrubbed her eyes and sat up as the older woman set down a tray of oatmeal with strawberries, her usual breakfast every morning at home. 

 

Rey timidly poured honey over the oats and mixed in the strawberries as Glenda sat down on the bed in silence. 

 

“Do you want some?” She asked, unsure of the woman’s intention. 

 

“No, of course not, miss. I just wanted to see how you were doing during this tragic time. Mr. Ren said you would be a bit hysterical, but I did not realize just how much.”

 

Hysterical. Hysterical!? Wouldn’t  _ she  _ be hysterical if the man she knew her whole life just murdered her family and stole the business? Rey scoffed in anger as she swirled her spoon aggressively in the bowl. 

 

“Well, considering what he  _ did,  _ I think hysterics are warranted.”

 

“He saved your life, Rey.”

 

“Get out.”

 

Glenda’s has dropped and she abruptly stood up with a red face. 

 

“I’m sorry, miss, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“I really shouldn’t blame you, you’ve been told a bunch of lies. Now get out.” Rey hissed. The stewardess left in a hurry, excluding herself several times. 

 

Rey brought her bowl over to the window and looked down. They were approaching the beach. The beautiful island her parents used as a getaway every summer. Her appetite left as quickly as it came as she tucked the bowl away. 

 

No use eating now when Kylo’s hung heavy in the air. She rolled his words over in her mind. Just  _ what  _ would he do if she denied him. He could kill her, but they didn’t really do much. She’d already lost everything. 

 

In fact, Rey sometimes welcomed the idea. There was nothing for her here now. Everyone she loved was murdered. She scrunched her nose to prevent tears from forming and quickly changed into the clothes from the day before. 

 

Kylo has only provided her with a bright blue sundress and pajamas and she wasn’t about to give him what he wanted. Looking the mirror, she pulled her hair into three buns. 

 

She had to be strong. She couldn’t just give over the company to Kylo without a fight. Her father would be so disappointed in her. Rey had to survive. She didn’t know what Kylo was planning on the beach, but she’d have to endure it. 

 

Rey planned different scenarios in her head as Glenda poked her head in and whispered that they were landing soon. Rey held back a smirk and followed the older woman to a seat so she could buckle herself in. 

 

“Sleep well?” 

 

Kylo took the seat in front of her out his seat belt on. Rey took a peek at the newspaper, full of theories on what happened to her and her family. Everyone really thought she was dead too. 

 

“I slept perfectly fine, thank you.” She said with her chin up. Kylo didn’t buy her act as he motioned that there was still something on her eyelid. She quickly wiped off a few more remnants from last night’s tears and looked out the window without another word.

 

“Can I read that news story?”

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Rey. Maybe once you’ve gotten more used to the situation. Sound good?”

 

She crossed her arms and huffed before dipping lower in her seat. Kylo laughed and tapped her sneaker with his boot. 

 

“Sometimes you act older than your age. Then others, you act like the bratty little seventeen year old you are. I’ll make a woman of you yet.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Don’t make statements that you don’t plan to follow through on, Rey.”

 

Disgusted, she sat up and kicked his boot away.

 

“Do you just get off on murdering people and fucking seventeen year olds?”

 

Kylo looked around to see if anyone was listening. He returned his gaze back to her, his eyes no longer playful.

 

“Language, sweetheart. And watch your mouth. You wouldn’t want to jeopardize our lovely plane staff with your gossip now do you?”

 

“It’s not—!”

 

Kylo shifted his blazer to reveal a gun resting on his hip. Rey swallowed and sat back once more. She didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.

 

“That’s what I thought. So, anyway, what’s the first thing you want to do on the beach? You used to love paddle boarding and swimming in the ocean.”

 

The idea of paddle boarding really sounded good. Rey could use a moment to clear her head. She shrugged just as the pilot announced that they were landing. 

 

She just wanted to get away from him for a moment so she could plan a away around all this. Rey had to expose him somehow. 

 

             —————————————-

 

Her room still looked the same, with the soft comforter and perfect beach view. She opened her balcony door and breathed in the salty air. 

 

The beach villa was much smaller than the manor, but more beautiful in her eyes. This was her absolute favorite place to be. She hated to admit it to Kylo that this did soften the blow, but by just a centimeter. 

 

“Hey, you’re not staying in this room anymore, kiddo.” 

 

Kylo approached her on the balcony and she groaned. She was tired of even looking at him. 

 

“What do you mean? I’ve stayed in this room since we first came here when I was 10!”

 

“Grab your bag and follow me.”

 

Rey resisted the urge to say ‘no’ and snatched up her bags with the slowest pace possible. She wasn’t sure what he was up to, but she really didn’t want to find out. 

 

She stalled as long as she could as he practically dragged her down the hallway. They passed her parents’ old room and a sigh of relief left her lips. She most certainly didn’t want to stay there. 

 

Kylo led her to the second master room where he always stayed and fear trickled down her spine. There was really only a handful of reasons why he wouldn’t allow her to stay in her childhood room. 

 

“I-I don’t want to stay in here, Kylo.”

 

“Didn’t we just talk about this last night?” He asked. His tone left no room for negotiation. Her chest tightened as she looked around the room. 

 

Rey never spent a considerable amount of time in here, except to play chess or checkers with him in the evenings. The bed was much larger than hers with a soft golden comforter and fancy pillows. The balcony view was much better than hers. 

 

But it still meant she had to sleep with him. 

 

“Please?”

 

Kylo growled and ripped the bag from her hands, throwing it on the ground. He was inches from her within seconds and Rey looked up into his angry eyes and wished she hadn’t uttered a word. 

 

“Say please again and see what happens.”

 

She didn’t. Instead, Rey picked her bag up and started unpacking her few outfits into a drawer. She realized that a good bit of her clothes were already packed neatly. Kylo leaned against the dresser and smiled. 

 

“I had a bunch of your other things shipped in about a week or so ago. Remember when you were asking where your green sweater was? It’s on the bottom shelf.”

 

Rey fumed as she searched the rest of the drawers, blushing when she realized her comfortable Victoria Secret briefs were swapped out for panties that practically all lace. 

 

Kylo traced her hips from behind before holding her against him. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. 

 

“I can’t wait to see you in those.”

 

Rey slammed the drawer shut and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He tightened his grip into a bear hug and walked her over to the bed. Despite Rey digging her heels into the hardwoods, he tossed her on the bed as if she weighed nothing. 

 

She rolled over and tried to get off on the other side when Kylo crawled on top of her, his hips nestled against her butt. 

 

Rey could feel him hard against her and she bucked her hips to try and get him to move. He only pushed himself against her and pinned her face down with his weight. 

 

“Get off!” She mumbled against the cotton. He nibbles on her ear and thrust against her. 

 

“I just wanna cum, baby, can you help me do that? Hmm?” He murmured. 

 

“Please, Kylo! Later!” She choked out in desperation. Rey knew he’d hold her to it later, but she couldn’t deal with the right now. 

 

He rubbed against her once more before backing off of her. Rey coughed and immediately rolled off the other side of the bed.

 

“Wear one of your pretty little dresses tonight for dinner, okay sweetheart? I want to savor taking it off.” Kylo said with a wink. Rey nodded absently as he walked away.

 

As soon as the door closed, Rey rushed to the nearest window to plan her escape. She just made a deal to have sex with the devil tonight and she refused to go through with it. 

  
  
  



End file.
